Take Two
by DharmaMotorPool
Summary: When things fall apart, who will Erica turn to to help her pick up the pieces? Extension of 'Uneasy Lies the Head'.


**A/N: This is for all of the hardcore Jerica shippers out there, like myself. Extended ending for "Uneasy Lies the Head", just because…I firmly believe that Jack was the one she really wanted that night. Don't lose hope, Jerica fans! I haven't.**

That…was amazing," Erica said, her breathing still heavy as she came down from the natural high Hobbes had just given her. They laid side by side on her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to bring the world back into focus.

"Right you are," Kyle replied, rolling back towards her to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," she told him with a gentle smile, "For backing me up today, for coming here tonight, for…this. I needed this."

"I should be thanking you," he countered, smiling as he raked his fingers through her hair. "You're an incredible woman, Erica, and one hell of a leader, I hope you know that. And I hope you know I'm behind you, no matter where you decide to lead us."

"I do know that," she replied, laying her head on his chest, her fingers trailing over his bandage. "How's your shoulder?"

"I'll survive," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied, not sure what to expect from her question, but her certainly wasn't expecting her to ask;

"The woman you talked about before—who was she? What was her name?"

He paused. "Sarah," came his reply a few moments later. "Erica, there's something I need to tell you." Her brow furrowed, and she lifted her head and looked down into his eyes. He felt as though she could see right straight through him with those piercing baby blues, but if that were true, then she'd already know what he was about to admit to. He took a deep, preparative breath before uttering his confession, "I'm the one who blew up Eli Cohn's building."

Erica's face scrunched into an expression of disbelief, her eyes searching his face for signs of deception – a twinkle in his eye, the beginnings of a smile – anything to suggest that this didn't really mean what she feared it did. "What are you talking about, Kyle?" she asked, sitting up, blankets wrapped around her clothing-devoid figure.

He maneuvered himself into a sitting position, as well, and began his attempt to explain. "That day, one of the Visitors came to me. He told me they had her—Sarah—and if I didn't do what he told me, they'd kill her. He made a call, I heard her voice, and I still have no idea whether it was really her, but I couldn't take the chance, Erica. He gave me a detonator, and I pressed the button."

Erica stared at him blankly, unable to find the right words. "You…betrayed us. You betrayed _me_. Just like Ryan," she said slowly, the puzzle pieces sinking into place. "You're the reason Joe was shot, you're the reason he's dead! You're the reason Tyler left to go live on board that ship, the reason he's in danger right now!" Erica's anger was intensifying with every word. She climbed out of bed and threw her clothes on.

"Erica, please, I—" he begged, pulling on his boxer shorts and stepping towards her.

"Get out," she demanded coldly, her usually soft, warm eyes turning a more icy shade of blue, piercing straight through his chest and reaching his heart. He could see every ounce of pain on her face, and it killed him to know that he'd been the one to cause it.

"Erica," he pleaded again, taking another step towards her, but her open palm connected with his cheek, leaving an instant mark upon his skin. He froze, knowing he deserved far worse than a slap. "Please, just hear me out—"

"I've heard enough. Go. _Now_. We'll deal with you later."

"We?"

"The Fifth Column, of which you are no longer a part. Now go, before I do something I'll regret," she demanded, her voice thick with emotion, eyes pooled with tears.

He obliged her order, gathering his clothes from downstairs and throwing them on before heading out into the night.

_x x x_

Once she'd showered his scent from her skin and changed her sheets, Erica knew exactly what she had to do. She retrieved her phone and dialed Jack's number again. "Pick up, Jack, please pick up," she whispered as the line rang.

"Erica." Hearing Jack's voice at the other end felt like a wave of relief washing over her. "Something I can do for you?" His tone was unhappy, but it didn't matter. She'd fix it. She had to.

"I'm sorry to call so late, but can you come over here? Please?"

He must have detected something off in her tone, because the next thing she heard was, "What's wrong?"

She exhaled deeply, "I don't know, everything. I just…I need you."

"I'll be right there," he assured her.

Erica set her phone on the counter next to the bottle of amber liquid Hobbes had brought over. She picked up the bottle and poured its entire contents down the drain before dropping the bottle into the recycle bin. When Jack knocked on her door, she was standing at the counter, staring at the picture of Joe and Tyler. "Come in," she called out, and he entered, locking the door behind him.

"Erica? What's wrong?" he asked, standing beside her. "Oh," he said, spying the photo. He laid a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Jack, I—Hobbes, he—he betrayed us, too," she told him, looking into his eyes, the iciness now gone from them as she stared at the man she'd _really_ wanted to be with that night. She informed him of Hobbes' part in the explosion, of his role in Joe's death. "I was wrong, Jack," she said, a lump forming in her throat, "I thought I was doing right today, but I was wrong. I made a mistake, Jack, I made _so_ _many_ mistakes today," she told him, tears welling in her eyes.

He drew her into his arms and held her there, letting her finally break down. One hand stroked her damp hair, the other rested at the small of her back, and she cried away the pain and the sting of betrayal. She cried until it didn't hurt anymore, until his touch had healed her, as it always seemed to do. "I was with him tonight," she whispered, pulling back from the embrace, eyes cast downward. "I let him in my bed," she admitted, slowly lifting her head, afraid to look Jack in the eye, but his gaze was unexpectedly gentle.

"Erica, it's—"

"Jack, please…I need to say this. I was wrong. I was wrong to trust him, to let him influence me. You're the only one I can count on, the only one I _know_ I can trust, one-hundred percent. I still believe we had to destroy Anna's plan, but the way I went about it was all wrong, and I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so, so sorry," she expressed her remorse, letting her forehead rest against his. "Please forgive me." Her eyes slipped shut and a few more silent tears slid down her cheeks. Jack brushed them away with his thumbs and then let his arms fall to her waist, wrapping around her small frame.

"It's my turn now," he said softly. "Erica, I am with you, all the way. I'll follow where you lead, to whatever end it brings, and if you lose your way, I want you to know that I'll always be there to help you get back on track. That includes tonight, right now. You have my forgiveness. You have me."

"I do?" she asked softly, her eyes open now, but her forehead was still settled against his.

"You always have, that's not going to change."

"You forgive me, just like that? Why?" she inquired, not certain she deserved so much from him.

"Because I love you," he admitted earnestly, taking Erica by surprise.

"Jack…you know you're the one I wanted here tonight, don't you? You're the one I've _always_ wanted. I made a mistake tonight, I gave in to temptation. I sinned. I know that I did, but what I felt, it wasn't real. The way I feel about you—_that's_ real. I love you, too, Jack. So much. I never should have lost sight of that," she said, her arms fastened around his neck.

"We'll get through this, Erica, all of it. Together. Do you believe that?"

"I do, now more than ever," she replied, pressing her lips to his in a sweet, soft kiss. He tasted so different from Hobbes. No traces of alcohol. No tang of doubt, nor feeling of desperation. No regrets, no sin, just pure, honest love.

They may have been a far cry from victory in the war against the Visitors, but in that moment, Erica knew that with Jack by her side, she was strong enough to face anything.

_**Finis**_.


End file.
